


【友星】Highway

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: R18 / 請勿用常識視角觀看此作
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 5





	【友星】Highway

結束工作的人們在黑暗中循著零星花火高速行駛。  
他睡著了，他也睡著了。車輪快速輾壓柏油路的聲音低沉而規律，替筋疲力盡的少年們唱起搖籃曲，接連整日的待機、化粧、排練、鏡頭、笑容，即使年輕也用盡了體力。  
  
朴星和枕在靠窗的鄭友榮肩上，尚未取下的垂式耳環隨著車身柔軟搖曳，他蓋了件外套在身上，擱在大腿上的手機忘了按下鎖定亮晃著，他緊閉雙眼，乍看之下是睡了。

乍看之下。

鄭友榮的太陽穴輕靠在朴星和頭上，混著洗髮乳和染劑的香氣，他緩慢睜開眼，照進車窗裡的路燈在他臉上閃爍。

視力所及之處昏暗沉靜，似乎還能隱約聽見金弘中耳機的漏音；他盡可能不移動頭部地觀察車內，大家都睡得很深，呼吸安穩規律，駕駛座的經紀人負責開車，這是夜間的高速公路，他必須比白天更加專注，因此並沒有閒暇注意後座的微小動靜。

朴星和的手機螢幕暗了，鄭友榮拿起那支手機，收進自己的口袋裡，這樣他在外套下的動作才不會把手機驚動到地板上。鄭友榮的手一動，朴星和便緊皺眉頭，就像他的左手正用力掐著鄭友榮背部的衣料一樣。

在外套的掩蓋底下，他的陰莖被鄭友榮掌握著，半裸露在褲子外，下面的部分就無所謂了，但被摩擦起來最舒服的地方正被鄰座的問題兒童用手指按壓，該死的，朴星和覺得很舒服，在不對的時間和地點。

鄭友榮側過頭來看他，朴星和睜開眼，迅速掃視周圍後惡狠狠地瞪著鄭友榮。「放手。」朴星和用眼睛對鄭友榮說，但妝色未卸的雙眼太過漂亮，此舉只是讓鄭友榮更想看哥哥盈滿淚光，他睨著朴星和，開始加速套弄起來，大膽，極度危險地愛撫，這和在只有兩人房裡的貓鼠遊戲不可相提並論。

幾乎不可聞地，朴星和忍不住輕呼了一聲，他立刻閉上眼睛，對著沒有觀眾的視野裡假裝自己只是做了惡夢。他的聲音在高速行駛下的噪音中並不明顯，且團員們偶爾說夢話已是常態，經紀人並沒有回過頭來，更甚他也許根本沒有聽到。朴星和鬆了一口氣，但扯了扯鄭友榮的衣服。鄭友榮看著他，對他用嘴型說了點什麼，朴星和沒有看清楚，於是鄭友榮再說了一次，這一次路燈正好經過他臉上。「好可愛。」

朴星和來不及反應，該用什麼方式回擊鄭友榮又不會引起太大騷動，此時鄭友榮已經展開下一波攻勢，他扣住柱身，大拇指壓在龜頭上反覆劃圈摩擦，朴星和咬緊下唇，他變得更硬了，眼眶熱起來了。  
他們在做些什麼？在人群圍繞的靜謐車廂裡手交？車速突然加快了，羞恥感在一瞬間飆升，朴星和夾緊大腿，不安地磨蹭鄭友榮的肩膀。

鄭友榮知道朴星和的性癖，儘管朴星和總是不承認；同樣的，朴星和並不是不知曉鄭友榮的弱點。他且戰且走，拿起鄭友榮空著的那隻手，小口、小口地將食指含進嘴裡，接下來被舌頭纏繞的是中指，他繾綣舔濕鄭友榮的手指，彷彿口交的吞進吐出，鄭友榮像被貓舌的倒刺給弄痛，想抽回手時就被警告般地輕輕咬住。

這是報復性的玉石俱焚，還是條件交換的求饒？鄭友榮發楞，在橙黃燈光下閃過的朴星和全神貫注地含著他的手指，乾淨的厚唇沾上水光，但一切是如此骯髒和見不得人。他低下頭，繼續大拇指的撫弄，頂端漏出了一點液體，這一次鄭友榮的指關節真正地挨了一口咬。

擋風玻璃前的路標一閃而過，他們距離宿舍所在地的交流道只剩十幾分鐘，一旦離開高速公路、車速改變，便可能有人醒來。朴星和吐出鄭友榮的手，用眼神命令他快點結束，鄭友榮無聲地親吻他的臉頰和頭髮，同時用掌心包圍陰莖，大範圍地搓揉陰莖上半部；朴星和縮起小腿，無法抑制地張開嘴，但忍住卡在喉嚨裡的聲音，他好像就快要射了，在這個不該被撫摸陰莖的場合被鄭友榮弄得想要高潮，但正是因為在這種時候，朴星和才起了更興奮的反應，泛紅眼角滲出了一點淚。

在鄭友榮賣力地替哥哥刺激敏感點時，坐在他們後排的某一個人突然有了動靜，在聽到聲音的瞬間，朴星和把臉埋進鄭友榮肩膀裡，褲檔和鄭友榮的手都沾上了黏稠的液體。他小心翼翼地小聲喘氣，他們看不見後面，但那個人似乎只是換了個睡姿，沒有再動作。

鄭友榮抽出手，用事先準備好的毛巾擦乾手，再用外套綁住朴星和的腰，讓衣物遮住弄濕的部分。不使用會發出噪音的衛生紙就像是早已預謀好，朴星和無奈嘆氣，帶了點責難又藏不住委屈地望著鄭友榮；鄭友榮露出愉快的笑，討好般地輕啄朴星和的雙唇，他知道溫柔的朴星和就是拿他沒辦法。

車子來到了交流道的路標下，他們終究還是落下到地面，伴隨緩慢的地心引力沉入夢鄉。


End file.
